Blue Eyes Don't Lie
by NaomilyBeBrave
Summary: Emily and Effy are together and so are Naomi and Cook they haven't met yet they are on there way to college and due to an accident on the motorway they are stuck in traffic for hours , what happens when Naomi and Cook pull up next to Emily and Effy.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck's sake."

I roll over and slam the alarm off and looked at the time- 6.00am. Fuck, better get up for college. I drop my head to the left and look at the gorgeous brunette beside me. I mean she is gorgeous, but I can't help but worry about why she is being so distant lately; its like she's not even here anymore, she is lost and I can't seem to find her. She's always been so strong but since she found out about her mum's affair with her dad's boss she is pushing everyone away including me.

I lean down and kiss her forehead but she stiffens at the touch and that brings tears to my eyes.

I just want my Effy back, but I put that to the back of my mind and wake her. "Eff, come on, get up. We have college in an hour."

She turns away from me, throws a pillow on top of her head, and mumbles something along the lines of, "5 more minutes." I just get up from bed and go in the shower to clear my head and wake me up a bit for the day ahead of me in college, which is going to be shit.

I let the warm water run over my body and relax into it as I try to think about any thing other than my and Effy's problems. I wonder how Katie and Freddie are. I haven't heard from them all weekend, though they are probably having a sex marathon, which I don't doubt I'll be hearing details about later during college. It's nice to have Katie around lately, after she calmed down after finding out about Effy and I. At first she said it was because I needed attention and I was jealous of her, but she soon saw sense, but my mother, on the other hand, is not so nice about it.

My mother is not the nicest of women, but she is my mum and I still love her, but I can't help but hate what she has done and said to me. I just wish she would accept and love me for who I am, but I guess we can't have it all.

I shriek as a loud knock on the door shakes me from my trance.

"I need a pee hurry up."

"Alright babe, hang on. Just let me get out"

"Hurry up then, unless you want a fucking puddle of pee on the floor."

"No babe, I'll pass."

I unlock the door and Effy pushes past me roughly with a bottle of vodka in her hand. "What the fuck Eff? Vodka at this time in the morning, fuck sake! What is wrong with you these days!" I snatch the vodka and tip it down the sink. She looks so tired and fed up with life. It's breaking my heart to look at her, but the worst thing is she won't let me in to help her.

"Better than feeling like shit, and you are constantly on at me to cheer up and I can't. I'm too lost and you don't help, so just fucking shut up and stop going on at me for once."

I was hurt by that she said it with such anger and hatred. I've never seen her like this.

"Oh real nice Eff, I'm your fucking girlfriend and maybe I care about you and your scaring me- the way you're acting lately- like I can't even touch you without you flinching for fuck's sake. Just fucking get ready I'm driving to college in half an hour," and with that, I slam the door in her face still shaking as the anger builds up inside me.

I can't believe she is acting like this; she needs to get her shit together. I turn around to walk into the bedroom to get ready and I walk straight into the dressing table. Smooth one, Ems. real smooth. "Oh fuck sake, ow bloody thing"

I've been waiting in the car for 15 minutes now , what the fuck is she doing? On queue, she walks out in normal effy style like nothing has gone down at all.

"Well?" I say, confused at how she is acting.

"Ems," she replies, and kisses me on the cheek, "I'm just tired, that's all. Just leave me be for a bit and stop asking questions alright?"

"hmm okay. But promise you will tell me if theres something up, yeah?"

She nods and we fall into silence again. I'm still not convinced but I guess I should stop asking her questions, and I know she doesn't love me anymore, but I suppose ill just wait to see what is up with her. It's just so tiring putting up with her bullshit…

"Oh fuck this is all we need- being caught up in a bloody accident on the motorway. Eff? What time is it?"

There's no answer; am I invisible or is she just being a twat?

"Effy , Effy , Effy, EFF!" I yelled, trying to get her attention.

"Hmm, what? Why are you shouting?"

"Um maybe because you weren't answering me? Fuck sake Eff! I was asking what the time was."

She shrugs. " I think we need to finish things"

I really hope I heard wrong but I knew deep down that is was coming.

"What?" I hear my voice shaking.

" I just don't feel the same anymore. I don't love you like I used to. I care about you, but I just don't want to be with you anymore"

"Nice. So this is why you have been so distant for so long? Couldn't you have told me sooner instead of making me feel so worthless? Thanks a lot Effy."

"Emily, just because we aren't together we can still-" I cut her off.

"Yeah we can stay friends"

"Really?"

"No. Go fuck yourself"

"Emily you are just angry with me- just chill yeah, here." She hands me a spliff and just turns away like she doesn't even give a shit, which she obviously doesn't. I let the smoke travel to my lungs and feel myself relax. You know what is the weird thing is? I'm not even that bothered because I've been preparing for this moment for a long time and prepared to be broken, but this is far different from how I expected, but I guess things change and feelings change. I can hardly blame her for that. I don't even think I love her anymore.

It's 9.00. 2 hours have passed since we have been stuck in traffic and we are meant to be in college now, and by the looks of this fucking traffic from the accident we aren't going to be there at all today, and I'm stuck in this car with my now ex girlfriend who wont even look at me, and the silence in cutting into me like a knife, so I decide to put in a CD. As the sounds of Paramore fill the car, I turn my head to the right, and a baby blue fiat 500 pulled up to the side and something told me to look at the car- and thank god I did because the sight before me made me lose my breath.

A breath taking peroxide blonde with piercing blue eyes sat in the driving seat cursing the traffic, beeping the horn and shouting at the ruff looking boy in the seat beside her. I couldn't take my eyes off her. _She has drawn me into those eyes of hers, _I thought to myself. _I wish I could look into those eyes all day, _and then I caught her looking at me and I tried to look away but I couldn't, and I don't know what was stopping me. It felt like we were staring at each other for hours. She smirked at me and went back to shouting at the boy in the car. "Jesus Christ," and I felt a blush creep up my neck and on my cheeks. I hope Effy doesn't notice, because wow that girl is gorgeous, and I know Effy would know exactly why I was blushing- not that it matters who I look at anymore, 'cause she doesn't want me anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi pov

"Cook. Cooooook!" fuck sake this boy could sleep through a hurricane seriously he is snoring so loud I'm afraid my ear drums might explode.

"Cook, seriously if you don't get up I'm going poor a bucket of ice cold water over you, fucking moron"

He grunts "aw Naomikins don't be like that" I give him the Campbell death glare "okay... I'm getting up" I'm still surprised he is still scared of the death stare after all this time it's cute really.

Seriously I don't know how I cope with him sometimes but I do love him he makes me happy and makes me feel safe but that stop him getting on my tits.

"There's a pain in my ass and its called cook now get the fuck out of bed you lazy prick!"

"Your arse will be hurting after I've finished with you, Fancy giving your cookie some morning loving?"

Ugh fuck sake he really is something else I laugh

"No cook I'm still not happy with you for getting so trashed last night when you knew we start at a new college today"

He grunts again and tuts "alright, alright I'm getting up"

I wait in the kitchen for cook to come down and have breakfast with me before we start another fucking college because we got kicked out of our last one for shagging on a teacher's desk at lunch. I mean we got caught in the moment and didn't even realise the bell had gone and that students were walking into the classroom until they obviously seen what we were doing. I still remember the face on our headmaster's face it was priceless her excluded us immediately and were escorted of the premises immediately its quite funny thinking of it now.

"Hey babe, oh nice one blondie full English you do know how to treat me well" he kisses me on the forehead and then on my lips and as I go to carry on eating he lifts my chin up with his fingers.

"I really fucking love you" hmm he must be feeling guilty for yesterday.

"Yeah me too still pissed off with you though, prick" I smirk and he giggles

The rest of breakfast was eaten in comfortable silence, its so easy being with cook he is everything I need really well at least I think he is. I can't help but think I'm starting to get bored of the comfortable relationship though I love him I'm just not sure I'm in love with him anymore.

Half hour later and full bellies we set of to our new college.

"Cook no more shagging in classrooms okay? I actually want a good education unlike you"

"Aw what! How am I meant to keep my hands of you now that is unfair babe!"

"Shut up we have plenty of time at home" bless him he really is sex made and if I'm completely honest I'm the complete opposite I'm not that bothered about sex, I sound like a boring twat but I just don't.

…

Oh fucking brilliant a traffic jam on our first day of college.

"FUCK SAKE! Why? Why today of all fucking days does there have to be a bloody accident"

"Blondie calm down! Its only college we will get there!" he kisses the side on my head and settles back into his seat

"Like fuck we will, we are going to be stuck here for hours and won't make it to college!"

"Aye, you're probably right there babe but in the meantime we could have a good Willy waggle in the back seat while we are waiting" I huff I really can't not be bothered with him right now I'm royally pissed off.

"Cook shut the fuck up please!"

"Alright, no need to fucking shout keep your knickers on yeah? Have a fag or something, here"

"thanks" I start to relax and the smoke fills my lungs , I really fucking needed that fag I keep telling myself I don't know why I'm so on edge but deep down I know exactly why.

I can feel someone looking at me so I look to my right and fuck me I see a flash of flaming bright red hair that most gorgeous hair ive ever seen, wait where fuck did that come from? Then she turns around and faces me and it felt like someone had sucked every last bit of breath out of me she is beautiful, im drowning in her big brown orbs I could get used to them eyes. Naomi for fuck sake what are you talking about. I'm aware we are staring at each other but I can't look away she's is captivating I can't take my eyes of her and I have no idea why. I smirk at her and I swear I can see a blush creep up her neck and im positive I have a blush creeping up mine too. I finally snap out of my red/brown daydream.

"Cook fucking turn the music down I can't hear myself think"

"What! Fuck off lighten up!"

"Cook I'm being serious" I'm really angry at him and I have no reason to be but he is annoying the fuck out of me.

"Fuck me blonde, you're in a right weird mood today ain't ya'"

"Fuck off" Yes I'm in a weird mood because I know our relationship is breaking apart and also I'm thinking about that beautiful girl I just seen and why she is taking over every single thought right now I put it down to envy that I love how she looks and I would love to look like her but that's not it is it Naomi.


End file.
